ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
The Champeen!
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Hal Roach Director: Robert F. McGowan Photography: Len Powers Editor: Titles: H. M.Walker Writer: Hal Roach Released: January 28, 1923 Studio: Pathe Exchange Main Cast * Allen Hoskins * Andy Samuel * William Lord (unconfirmed) * Ernie Morrison * George "Freckles" Warde * Jackie Condon (actor) * Jackie Davis (actor) * Joseph Cobb * Johnny Downs (actor) (unconfimred) * Mary Kornman (actress) * Mickey Daniels (actor) Supporting Cast * Charles Stevenson - Police Officer * Dorothy Morrison - Farina's boxing opponent and spectator * Richard Billings - Jack's trainer * Gabriel Saienz - Komp * Wallace Howe - Smoker * Walter Wilkinson - spectator on roof The Short Plot: A police officer catches Sammy stealing apples from the market. Giving Sammy a picture of life in prison, the officer gives him a day to come up with a dollar to pay for the stolen apples or else he'll have to go to jail. He gets an idea from a fight promoter with a large wad of bills, first to stage an unsuccessful bout between Farina and Dorothy Morrison, and then to take advantage of the feud between Mickey and Jackie over Mary to stage a championship bout in Sammy's barn between the two which the neighborhood kids will pay to watch. Farina is selected to watch over everyone giving their admission. "Knock-Out Mickey, The Irish Giant" and "Terribul Jackie, The Bone Crusher" (his spelling) put up a good fight with Sammy as referee coaxing them along, promising each of them that the other will take a dive in the second round until they get wise and knock Sammy down. Meanwhile, Mary gets distracted by a well-dressed new kid who takes her for a soda. Mickey and Jackie drop their fight to go after the new kid and beat him up, but he meets up with the same police officer who arrives upon the scene and breaks up the gathering, causing Sammy and the boys to head for the hills. Quotes: * "The joy - and terror of seven aunts, four uncles and two grandmothers." - Narration about Jackie Condon * "The Feud - It started six months ago when Mickey said 'Tuffy's' father looked like a walrus." - Narration about Mickey and Jackie Davis * "One minnit, gen'lemen - The champeens is still trainin'." - Sammy * "Nothin' doin'! This is all I got." - Jackie Davis *"Jus' wait till I getcha in the ring!" - Jackie Davis **"Yah - I'll knock your block off!" - Mickey Daniels *"I don't think I'll fight - I ain't been feelin' any too well." - Mickey Daniels * "Ring 'at bell!" - Sammy *"WHERE YA GOIN' WITH OUR GIRL?" - Mickey and Jack Davis Notes/Trivia: * This short was remade as Boxing Gloves and reworked as Glove Taps. * Sammy's technique of stealing apples by throwing a dart attached to a string into them would be repeated by Slicker Walburn in Good Bad Boys. * Sammy imagining his fate as a prisoner in a black and white striped prison suit hammering rocks would actually happen to Spanky, Alfalfa, Buckwheat, and Porky in Roamin' Holiday. * The idea of telling each boxer that his opponent will lie down in the second round would be used later by Farina telling that to Joe Cobb and Chubby Chaney in Boxing Gloves. * Leonard Maltin called this short "one of the best silent comedies in the Our Gang series." Sequence * Previous Short: The Cobbler * Next Short: Boys To Board ---- Category:Silent Film Category: 1923 Category: Police-Involved Shorts Category: Rival-Related Shorts Category: Sports-Related Shorts